


Other Worlds

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Uternet Uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick sees Tim in his Uternet uniform and has a lot of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Worlds

Dick sat, transfixed by the image on his screen. No matter which way he tilted his head or squinted his eyes, the image wasn’t changing. Not even the harsh press of palms to his eyeballs changed the picture. It refused to shift out of reality and back into a silly dream like it was supposed to. 

“Ti–Red Robin, I don’t understand,” he finally stated.

The picture on his screen frowned, crossed it’s arms and sighed. “This is the third time I’ve explained it. Do I have to go over it again?”

“Yes.”

Tim shook his head. “I’m in the Unternet.”

“And… What is that?”

“It’s… Sort of like the Internet. Only this place is completely controlled by singular people. Sometimes. Most of the time.”

Dick blinked slowly. “And… Why are you there?”

“Because I jacked in and now I’m stuck.”

“You… You did what?”

“I jacked–I logged in. Think of it like checking e-mail,” Tim explained, pixel picture unmoving. “Now I can’t get back to my body.”

“You… Wait, your body is lying somewhere, unattended?” Dick straightened in the chair, leaning toward the screen.

Tim hesitated before nodding. “It’s in a safe place.”

“And what safe place is that?”

“The, uhm… Safe house in Russia.”

Dick snorted. “Oh yeah, sounds really safe.”

Tim paused, turning his head. Something off screen was bothering him. His frown deepened. “No, Tam. I can’t do that.”

“Tam? You mean baby Fox?”

“Yes, but don’t call her baby. Not right now anyway,” Tim replied with a small grimace.

Dick lifted his eyebrows. “Another question.”

“Yes?”

Dick shifted in his seat, almost not wanting to ask but very much needing to. “Why does your outfit look sort of like my old Nightwing get up.”

Despite being on a computer screen in a cartoonish world and a larger than normal mask, Dick could still see the quick switch between horribly pale to blushing furiously. He had to chuckle as he watched Tim move uncomfortably, twitching the cape around and plucking at the red stripe covering his fingers.

“This world shows you as you wanted to be viewed, how you view yourself or an inner desire,” a tiny, grumpy voice sounded from down below.

Off screen or not, Dick knew that voice belonged to Tamra Fox. And that little explanation did wonders for Dick’s imagination and fantasies. He had to admit, the stripes looked could on the younger male; in a way that made his blood boil.

Tim’s flush darkened. “Shut up, Tam,” he hissed.

“Oh? So, Timmy. Which is it..?”

“It’s not important,” he continued a little too loudly. “Can you help me out or not?”

Dick fought the urge to smirk. “Sure, but it’ll cost you.”

“Cost? Cost me what?” Tim asked, wary.

“One night, you and me. You in my old uniform.”

Tim stilled, jaw tightening visibly. There was a long, tense silence when Dick was starting to think he’d pushed a little too far. Then, Tim’s shoulders slumped and he nodded.

“Fine, deal.”

-/-

Dick slid his hands over the stripes. He had always been fond of the blue and blossomed in the compliments people gave him for them. But he’d never quite seen the sexual appeal until now.

Seeing the blue pooling over muscle, covering taught sinew and flesh was enough to make him shiver.

“Dick, you’ve got to say something,” Tim mumbled, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Dick blinked, refocusing on the other’s face. He smiled, hands traveling up his arms and to the careful point just under his collarbone. He stepped closer, pressing against the smaller male.

“It looks great on you, Timmy.”

Tim swallowed thickly, drawing Dick’s eyes to shift of throat and tight fabric.

“I think the red looks better,” he mumbled.

Dick chuckled, shaking his head. “Nah, this looks perfect. It’s so… Erotic on you.”

Tim shot him a look. “Then you’ve never seen yourself in this, clearly,” he said after a second of internal debate.

Dick shrugged. “I prefer watching you.”

Before Tim could protest, Dick’s hands tightened over the blue and he crushed their mouths together. He’d said ‘one night’ was enough to cover the debt.

He was a liar.

He was going to get Tim back into the blue stripes.

Especially if he wanted to watch the suit stretch over the pleasure-writhing body more than once.


End file.
